victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Elizabeth Gillies
Elizabeth Egan Gillies (born July 26th, 1993) is an American actress, singer and dancer. She is best known for her role as Jade West in Victorious. In an interview, Liz says she is "really goofy" and that she "makes up characters" who she might pretend to be while conversing with someone. She says she is "very weird". Co-actress and best friend Ariana Grande also noted that Liz loves photography and is always taking photographs of herself and everyone on the set. Background Elizabeth "Liz" Gillies was born in Haworth ,New Jersey. She participated in local community theater productions, church choir, and took voice lessons at her school. Career Elizabeth-gillies-varietys-4th-power-youth-0VQ5c7.jpg Liz gillies in winter.jpg 14cryp0.jpg Elizabeth-Gillies-elizabeth-gillies-18123785-800-1114.jpg Elizabeth Gillies Jade TV Guide Interview.jpg Elucy.jpg Jade-and-Beck-jade-and-beck-12709881-540-720.jpg LizDarkHair.jpg LizGilliesCentralPark.jpg Liz in Central Park.jpg Lizgillies13.jpg Lizgillies15.jpg Lizgillies2.jpg Lizgillies4.jpg Lizgillies5.jpg Lizgillies6.jpg Lizgillies9.jpg Rade.jpg Thinklucy.jpg Thumbnail.jpg Tumblr le25unPOiC1qfh5w3o1 500 large.png Tumblr le2fxtLHdL1qfiq0po1 500.png Tumblr lef5qqk4TB1qg0xsxo1 500 large.png Ui1270917374.jpg 5.jpg Bigtoerob.png Candre1.jpg Elizabeth-Gillies Gothic.jpg Victorious-beck-falls-tori-03.jpg ImagesCAD2LSAX.jpg Jadeseason2.png Lizmcgills.jpg 00b88a8287b5f052b813408af65c8f60 jpg 170x220 q85.jpg 0kjnknkj.jpg elizabeth gillies.jpg Elizabeth-Gilles-kids-choice-awards.jpg lizzzz.png ajc.jpg elizabeth-gillies-kcas-2011.jpg jade j.jpg lizo.jpg lizz.jpg hihbuguhbbhuuh.jpg hhihbbbbbbbbbbb.jpg P2P+Gillies.jpg liz gillies1.png liz gillies2.png liz gillies3.png liz gillies4.png Elizabeth-Gillies-elizabeth-gillies-12416801-400-299.jpg ui1273175050.jpg 2007–2008 Elizabeth started her career by appearing in commercials for bubblegum and cellphones. She got roles in The Black Donnellys and Locker 514 which really jump-started her career. She was cast in The Clique and Harold as a supporting character in both. In summer 2008, she was cast as Lucy in a Goodspeed production of Jason Robert Brown's new musical about growing up, 13. Later that year, 13 moved to Broadway, which made it the first Broadway production to have an all teen cast. She receives the two big numbers "Opportunity" and "It Can't Be True" along with smaller parts in other songs, such as the title song, "Hey Kendra" and more. 2009–present On January 4, 2009, 13 closed down. Liz currently stars in Nickelodeon's Victorious, in which she plays Jade West, the antagonist to Victoria Justice's character, Tori Vega. Trivia *Full name: Elizabeth Egan Gilles *Birthdate: July 26th, 1993 *Eye color: Blue *Star sign: Leo *Her favorite color is black and dark purple *She was born in Haward, New Jersey. *Before she got her role of Jade, she lived in NJ. *She is a vegan. *She loves The Beatles. *Played the role of Lucy in the Broadway play, 13 along with Ariana Grande who was also in the play. *Her height is about 5'7" (1.70 m) *Her best friend is her co-star Ariana Grande *Rumored that she is dating with her co-star Avan Jogia Filmography Cinema *2008: The Clique *2008: Harold Television *2007: The Black Donnellys *2007: Locker 514 *''2011: BrainSurge'' *(since) 2010: Victorious Theater Broadway *2008: 13 – Lucy Cast Commercials/Voiceovers *Bubblicious *Iz by Zizzle *Wassup *Virgin Mobile *Verizon FIOS *Gardasil *Huntington Learning Centers *Ginger Fox *Freri de orthograhe Gallery Liz Gillies Gallery Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|left External links Elizabeth Gillies sings "It Can't Be True," in "13: The Musical." thumb|300px|right|The amazingly talented Liz Gilies SINGING! Portait Magazine article Elizabeth Gillies - Facebook Elizabeth Gillies - Twitter LizGilliesOfficial - Youtube Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth Gillies, Elizabeth